The Cullen Revenge
by AnaTwilightN
Summary: Edward Cullen es conocido en YouTube por realizarle bromas bastante pesadas a su novia y familia. Hartos de esta situación, los Cullen e Isabella preparan una venganza contra él para darle una cucharada de su propio chocolate.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia salió de mi loca cabeza, espero que les guste C:**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:**

Me encuentro en la ducha y me tallo con furia los brazos para quitar la sustancia pegajosa y asquerosa que cubre casi todo mi cuerpo. Edward me ha vuelto a hacer una de sus molestas bromas pesadas que tanto disfruta hacerme desde que abrió un canal en YouTube el cual- para desgracia mía y de su familia - ha tenido mucho éxito.

Sinceramente, estoy harta. Si bien, soy una persona con un buen sentido del humor y las primeras bromas me parecieron muy divertidas, me molesta el hecho de no poder estar cómoda en mi propia casa (si es que se le puede llamar así al minúsculo departamento que compartimos). Nunca sé si Edward habla en serio, nunca se si tiene alguna de sus cámaras escondidas por algún lugar. Incluso he llegado a pensar que él ha dejado de quererme pero sigue conmigo solo para tener a quien hacerle bromas en casa y por supuesto, para complacer al "club de fans de las reacciones de Bella". De sus víctimas- que incluye amigos, familia y compañeros de trabajo- yo soy la favorita de la gran mayoría de los suscriptores que aparentemente gozan al verme sufrir.

-No te enfades, cielo- me dice mi novio, riéndose aún, desde el otro lado de la cortina. Intenta correrla pero yo se lo impido.

-Ni te atrevas, idiota. No quiero hablar contigo, sal de aquí- gruño y tomo la botella de shampoo para lanzárselo a la cabeza en caso de que insista.

-Nena, solo fue una…

-¡Estoy harta de tus bromas, Edward! - exclamo y él vuelve a reírse.

-Son inocentes, bebé

-Claro, muy inocentes- digo con sarcasmo-. Aun no me olvido de la cena romántica donde me pediste matrimonio y luego resultó ser una broma…

-Esa fue la mejor. Tu cara y tus lágrimas no tuvieron precio- maldito cínico. Corro la cortina y le lanzo la botella. Me echo a reír, le ha dado justo en la cabeza.

-¡Hey! - se queja-. ¿Qué ha sido eso?

-Si no te largas de aquí te juro que voy a lanzarte el acondicionador…

-¡No!, todo menos eso. Me largo- huye despavorido pues sabe que esa botella es la más grande y peligrosa.

Cuando termino de ducharme me seco y salgo. Por suerte, Edward está en la sala, viendo televisión, comiendo como todo un cerdo y puedo recorrer el estrecho pasillo que separa la puerta del baño y la de nuestra habitación antes de que él me vea. Cierro la puerta con seguro y me visto a toda prisa pues no pienso tener nada de nada con él.

-Nena, ¿estás lista para la acción? - pregunta, intentando abrir la puerta, segundos después-. ¿Por qué pusiste el seguro? ¿Te estás poniendo un conjunto sexy?

Ruedo los ojos.

-Por supuesto- respondo antes de abrir la puerta y presumir mi maravilloso conjunto de pants y una sudadera que siempre utilizo para salir a caminar cuando quiero estar sola.

-Eso no está sexy- señala mi atuendo pero después una sonrisa lasciva cruza su rostro-. Pensándolo bien, en ti luce bastante sexy esa ropa fea…

-¿Ah sí? Qué bueno, quizá pueda seducir a un hombre guapísimo mientras salgo a correr

Espero que se tense o gruña como solía hacerlo antes pero lo único que hace es mirarme arrogante y divertido a la vez.

-No encontrarás a nadie como yo- responde y el maldito sabe que tiene razón. A pesar de comer en un día lo que una persona normal en una semana, tiene un cuerpazo que si bien no es musculoso, no tendría nada que envidiarle a cualquier actor de Hollywood. También tiene unos ojos verdes y una sonrisa que haría que hasta al más macho de los hombres se pasara al otro bando o que le temblaran las piernas a una lesbiana. Okey, no es para tanto, pero yo así lo veo a pesar de todo. El imbécil de cabello cobrizo que tengo enfrente es el amor de mi vida y eso jamás cambiará.

Me muerdo los labios y su sonrisa triunfal crece pero se convierte en una línea recta al escuchar mi respuesta.

-Eso es verdad. Nadie en este mundo es tan idiota e insensible como tú

-¿Por qué dices eso? Yo te amo…

-Vaya, has dicho que me amas ¿dónde está la cámara?

-Todas están guardadas. No bromeo…

-Sí, claro y yo me chupo el dedo…

-Puedes revisar el departamento si quieres- sugiere y yo asiento mientras salgo de la habitación. Él me sigue, pisándome los talones mientras inspecciono la sala.

-Al parecer no hay cámara oculta, pero de todas formas no pienso caer en cualquier broma que quiera hacerme.

-¿Lo ves? Todo está limpio

-Al parecer sí - lo miro con desconfianza.

-Ven aquí - me toma de la mano y me atrae hacia él. Me siento bien entre sus brazos a pesar de que debería estar furiosa.

-Odio tus bromas - sollozo.

-Amor, ya sabes que son parte del canal…

-No me importan las bromas de cosas asquerosas, Edward. Las que me molestan son las que…

-Lo sé, lo sé. Jamás debí hacerte esa broma de que tu padre había muerto o que tu hermano estaba internado

-Esas y la de la pedida de mano falsa, han sido las peores- gruño y me aparto de él-. Me hiciste creer que realmente me amabas y querías una vida junto a mí

-Bella, yo te amo. Eso no lo dudes nunca- dice molesto.

-Ya no te creo- me río irónicamente al mismo tiempo que una lágrima resbala por mi mejilla-. Ya no puedo creerte nada de lo que me digas o hagas por mí

-Amor…

-Iré a correr, necesito estar sola

-Mi vida… - alzo una mano para hacerlo callar.

-Hablamos en un rato…

-Nos vemos en el parque. Ahí no puedo mentirte y lo sabes…

-De acuerdo- acepto pues sé que en ese lugar jamás nos hemos mentido. Aquel parque ha sido testigo de cómo nuestras vidas se cruzaron, de cómo nos confesamos el amor que sentíamos y nos hicimos novios; también, fue testigo del pacto que hicimos luego de la primera vez que le dije a Edward que ya no creía en él. " _Aquí no habrá mentiras, solo nosotros, la verdad y nuestro amor_ " propuso él y obviamente acepté. Hasta el día de hoy (incluso aunque las bromas son cada vez más pesadas) ha mantenido su promesa.

-Te amo- repite cuando estoy por salir.

-Dímelo allá, aquí no te creo absolutamente nada- contesto antes de cerrar la puerta.

 _Ridículo_. Esa palabra define a la perfección nuestro pacto de sinceridad en el parque. Me pareció romántico en su momento, pero después me di cuenta de que mi confianza en él dependía de si estábamos o no en ese lugar. Deseo confiar en él siempre, en todo lugar y momento pero su actitud me lo impide.

Salgo del edificio y el viento helado me calma un poco. Comienzo a caminar, dispuesta a dirigirme al parque pero un grito hace que me detenga cuando solo he avanzado unos pocos metros.

-¡Bella! - estoy por voltear a ver a mi novio cuando de repente siento que alguien me cubre la boca con la mano y me carga.

El corazón me late desbocado mientras el sujeto me arrastra al interior de una camioneta la cual no tardo en reconocer por el asqueroso olor a comida y cigarrillo. Es de Mike, medio hermano y cómplice de Edward en todas sus bromas. Joder, iban a hacerme otra broma y una de las pesadas.

-Suéltame, Mike. Sé que eres tú - resoplo y él se quita el pasamontañas.

-Maldición ¿cómo lo supiste?

-Me he subido cientos de veces aquí porque el tarado de tu hermano no tiene auto ¿será por eso?

-Olvidé cubrirte los ojos- masculla.

-Vete al infierno- lo empujo y yo salgo del auto. Edward llega corriendo hasta donde estoy sin una cámara en la mano lo cual me extraña.

-Qué bueno que no grabaste, esta broma falló - Mike se ríe con nerviosismo.

-¿Por qué no contestaste el teléfono? - le reclama Edward-. Te iba a decir que no hicieras nada…

-Me quedé sin batería, hermano

Edward rueda los ojos y me mira.

-Esta era una broma genial- dice triste-. Pero podemos actuarla y quizá…

-No voy a colaborar contigo- lo interrumpo-. Lo nuestro se acabó

La expresión de Edward definitivamente compensa todas las bromas que me ha hecho en el último mes. _Toma esa, bebé. Yo también puedo hacer bromas que te hagan sufrir_.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? - le tiembla la voz.

-Que lo nuestro se acabó. Iré por mis cosas, me regreso con mis padres. Acabaste con todo lo que sentía por ti, me das pena y asco…

Edward no me detiene cuando me dirijo con paso decido hacia el edificio pero luego descubro que me sigue. No aguanto más y me echo a reír cuando veo sus ojos llenos de lágrimas al llegar a nuestro departamento.

-Debiste ver tu cara- me carcajeo y él se queda ligeramente boquiabierto-. Así me siento cuando me haces una broma…

Edward parpadea y me mira muy serio.

-Era una broma entonces…

-Pues claro. Ya estoy hasta la madre de tus bromas, Edward…

-Vamos al parque, hay… - toma aire para después proseguir-. Hay algo que debo contarte y cuando lo sepas, lo que has dicho de mí lo pensarás de verdad

¿Qué cosa? - arqueo una ceja. El miedo comienza a invadirme-. Me estás asustando, ¿es otra de tus bromas?

-No te pediría ir al parque de ser así - gruñe-. Vamos…

-Está bien- murmuro.

De camino al parque, la duda es un zombi que se está comiendo mi cerebro. Hace mucho tiempo no veía a Edward tan serio, tan necesitado de hablar en nuestro lugar sagrado.

-Hemos llegado- anuncia cuando nos sentamos en la que llamamos nuestra banca.

-Edward, dime que ocurre…

-Vas a odiarme- se le quiebra la voz y de nuevo sus ojos están anegados de lágrimas.

-Amor, sabes que jamás te odiaría. Odio tus bromas pesadas pero no pienso dejarte nunca porque eres lo que más amo en el mundo. Por ti me enfrenté a mis padres y a todo el que se oponía a nuestra relación…

-No te merezco. Cuando te diga lo que hice te arrepentirás de haber renunciado a tu vida que prácticamente ya estaba resuelta y llena de lujos…

-Escúchame bien, Edward Cullen - tomo su rostro entre mis manos para que me mire a los ojos-. Jamás me arrepentiré de haber renunciado a esa jodida vida. Conocerte es lo mejor que me ha podido pasar

-Te engañé, Isabella- quita mis manos de su cara y yo siento como la sangre huye de mi rostro-. ¿Recuerdas a Tanya, mi compañera de la universidad que vino a hacer un trabajo a casa?

-Sí- susurré, incapaz de asimilar lo que me está diciendo-. Eso fue hace un año, no la has vuelto a ver…

Edward niega con la cabeza y eso me parte el corazón en mil pedazos. Los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas mientras él me confiesa todo.

-Te equivocas, no he dejado de verla. Te amo pero… no he podido sacármela de la cabeza, cuando hacemos el amor, pienso que es con ella con quien lo estoy haciendo y cuando estoy realmente a su lado en la cama, me olvido de todo. Creo que estoy enamorado de ella pero no quería decírtelo porque ibas a irte de nuestra casa y los suscriptores te adoran…

-Edward… no- musito y me levanto de golpe. Tengo ganas de gritar, de golpearlo, pero estoy aturdida y me falta el aire. El pecho me arde por la velocidad a la que late mi corazón-. Dime que no es verdad- suplico sollozando.

-Es la verdad. No estaríamos en el parque de no ser así

-¡No! - vocifero y algunas personas nos observan. Edward se levanta e intenta abrazarme-. No me toques…

-Hey, nena, tranquila…

-Acabas de matar mi amor- gimoteo y él se pone pálido.

-No, mi vida, era…

-¡Cállate, no quiero escucharte! Esto se acabó- me echo a correr pero Edward me detiene demasiado pronto, abrazándome por detrás.

-Mi amor, era una broma. Jamás te engañaría- susurra en mi oído lo cual me hace sentir doblemente peor.

-Suéltame, sea o no una broma lo nuestro se terminó. No quiero volver a saber de ti

-Bebé, no me hagas esto. Quería que sintieras lo que yo sentí cuando dijiste que regresarías con tus padres. Sentí que me moría…

-No lo puedo creer- mascullo y me libero de su abrazo para encararlo-. Ahora mismo termino de confirmar que eres un grandísimo idiota ¿sabes qué? Habría preferido que me engañaras con esa rubia de mierda a que me mintieras aquí, en nuestro parque…

-Bella, es solo un lugar…

-Para mí es… - carraspeo-. Mejor dicho _era_ nuestro lugar sagrado, el único sitio donde podía confiar en ti. Ahora no sé si puedo confiar en todas esas veces en que me juraste que no me engañabas con Ángela, tu ex novia, ni en todos los te amo, ni en todo lo que me has dicho aquí

-Nunca te he mentido con eso, tienes que creerme.

-Ya no te creo- niego con la cabeza-. Si fuiste capaz de mentirme aquí quiere decir que lo nuestro jamás fue serio, que siempre me mentiste…

-No es verdad…

-Te lo vuelvo a repetir: no te creo

.

.

.

Regresar al departamento me toma demasiado tiempo pues Edward me sigue, intentando arreglar las cosas. Pero mi decisión está tomada: me marcharé.

-No puedes irte de la casa, no puedes abandonarme

-Déjame en paz… - le cierro la puerta en sus narices pero él abre la puerta pues tiene las llaves.

Yo estoy sentada en el sillón, abrazada a mis piernas para evitar romperme en mil pedazos. El llanto no cesa por lo tanto, comienza a adormecerme.

-Bella, perdóname, la he cagado esta vez- su intento de disculparme por enésima vez me hace enfadar aún más.

-¡¿Esta vez?! - le grito-. Lo haces siempre con cada una de tus bromas, cada día me cuesta más confiar en ti. Hasta en la cosa más insignificante temo que me estés mintiendo y yo ya no puedo vivir así, ya no puedo…

-Te juro que cambiaré, pero no te vayas de aquí, no me dejes solo. Te amo- con su mano toma mi mejilla y me hace mirarlo. Desvío la mirada inmediatamente pues sé que sus ojos suplicantes son mi debilidad.

Me levanto del sofá y me dirijo a la recámara. En el closet está mi maleta y quiero tomarla para empezar a empacar mis cosas pero Edward me lo impide.

-No lo hagas- solloza y se arrodilla-. No te vayas, te amo muchísimo, te juro que voy a cambiar, no más bromas, eliminaré el canal pero te lo ruego. No te vayas…

Luce demasiado sincero pero me recuerdo a mí misma que muchísimas veces lo ha parecido y todo ha resultado ser una broma.

-Respeta mi decisión, todo se terminó entre tú y yo. Me iré

-No vas a irte, eres mía y no te lo permitiré - se pone de pie e intenta abrazarme. No lo consigue pues doy un paso atrás.

-No me toques, Edward. Estoy muy molesta…

-De acuerdo, pero quédate…

-No, no pienso quedar…

No concluyo la frase cuando Edward me toma por la cintura y me atrae hacia él. Estrella sus labios contra los míos antes de que pueda protestar y mi voluntad se desmorona, no puedo evitar responder al beso.

La ropa poco a poco va desapareciendo junto con mi dignidad. Muy dentro de mí quiero detener lo que estamos por hacer pero mi cerebro se desconecta, mi deseo y mi amor se apoderan de mi cuerpo una vez más y termino entregándome a él en cuerpo y alma.

.

.

.

Al despertar la oscuridad reina en nuestra pequeña habitación. Escucho los leves ronquidos de Edward y me percato de que ambos estamos abrazados y totalmente desnudos.

-¿Qué mierda hice? - susurro mientras me incorporo un poco y enciendo la lámpara que está sobre mi mesita de noche. Edward duerme como un bebé y sé que lo hará toda la noche aunque se esté acabando el mundo. Nadie tiene el sueño más pesado que él.

Los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas al levantarme y vestirme. No quiero dejarlo, es lo último que quiero en el mundo, pero si sigo a su lado voy a sufrir mucho.

Mientras empaco mis cosas, muchos recuerdos vienen a mi mente: las peleas que tuve con mis padres para poder estar con Edward, todos aquellos detalles y momentos hermosos de nuestra relación, aquella noche en que me armé de valor y escogí a Edward en lugar de mi familia la cual ya tenía mi futuro asegurado. Jamás me arrepentiré de aquella decisión, incluso en este momento cuando todo está acabado. Edward siempre será el amor de mi vida, nada ni nadie cambiará eso.

-Bella te amo, no te vayas… - me pongo rígida al escuchar el susurro de mi novio y me levanto de golpe del suelo. Edward duerme profundamente aun y eso me conmueve.

-No me pongas las cosas difíciles, idiota- murmuro mientras limpio las lágrimas que brotan de mis ojos.

-Termino mi maleta y salgo de la recámara. Tomo un cuaderno y un bolígrafo que están sobre la barra de la cocina y escribo una carta para Edward.

" _Edward, cuando leas esto, ya estaré a kilómetros de aquí_ " comienzo pero me doy cuenta de que estoy mintiendo ya que mi único capital solo sirve para pagar un taxi hasta la casa de mis suegros. Una idea bastante brillante pasa por mi cabeza a la velocidad de un rayo en ese momento.

La idea casi me hace soltar una carcajada… ¿cómo no se me había ocurrido antes? Dejo el bolígrafo sobre la barra y saco mi celular del bolsillo de mi pantalón. Son las nueve de la noche así que lo más probable es que ella esté despierta.

-Bella, ¿estás bien? ¿Le pasó algo a mi hijo? - me pregunta Esme al contestar. Ella siempre ha tenido la creencia de que las llamadas por las noches significan desgracias o emergencias-. Espera, ¿no es otra de sus bromas?...

-Esme, déjame hablar- digo en voz baja-. No ha pasado nada grave pero necesito tu ayuda, ¿puedo ir a tu casa?

-Por supuesto que sí, nena, ¿Edward vendrá contigo? …

-No, no viene conmigo, está dormido. Nos vemos en veinte minutos- le cuelgo antes de que ella responda algo y me apresuro a terminar una carta corta pero sentimental. De nueva cuenta, quiero reírme a carcajadas pero me controlo y salgo del departamento.

.

.

.

Apago mi teléfono cuando entro en el taxi y éste pronto estaciona frente a la pequeña pero hermosa casa de los Cullen. Esme es la prueba viviente de que no se necesita ser millonario para tener una casa preciosa y con clase.

Me bajo del vehículo no sin antes pagar al taxista y, cargando mi pequeña maleta, me dirijo a la puerta la cual toco tres veces antes de que alguien me abra.

-¡Bella! - exclama mi suegra horrorizada al ver mi maleta-. ¿Qué demonios ocurrió?

* * *

 **Espero que les guste el primer capítulo de esta historia, no ha pasado lo que todas esperan, la planeación de la venganza pero como este va a ser un mini fic con capítulos cortos en lugar de un OS, decidí cortar hasta acá, soy mala, lo sé muajajaja.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia salió de mi loca cabeza, espero que les guste C:**

 **Capítulo dedicado a Paula Zegarra, espero que aceptes mi disculpa :c**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:**

-Eso fue lo que pasó - termino de contar mi historia a mis enfadados suegros, omitiendo la parte en que su hijo me sedujo, por obvias razones.

-Hiciste bien en venir aquí. Edward no tiene límites- gruñe Carlisle.

-No terminarás con él ¿cierto? - me pregunta Esme. Niego con la cabeza.

-No te voy a negar que quise hacerlo - admito-. Pero lo amo, no puedo dejarlo aunque sea un idiota. Es el amor de mi vida…

Mis suegros sonríen ampliamente al escucharme y yo me ruborizo.

-Me alegra que no quieras dejarlo- dice Carlisle -. Para nosotros eres como una hija más y te amamos. Estrangularé a ese niñato cuando lo vea, no puedo creer lo que te hace…

-Eres nuestra hijita, no como una- se ríe Esme-. Yo también le daré su lección a ese cabeza dura…

-Yo también los amo- me tiembla la voz-. En todos ustedes encontré la familia que siempre deseé

En ese momento la puerta de la casa se abre y volteo para ver quién es. Son Emmett y Mike, mis cuñados.

-¡Bellita! - grita Emmett, corriendo hacia mí. De un momento a otro estoy entre los brazos de mi corpulento cuñado sin poder respirar y sin que mis pies toquen el suelo.

-Hijo, bájala, se está poniendo morada- lo reprende mi suegra y yo respiro aliviada cuando me baja. Si bien adoro a mi cuñado, sus abrazos a veces pueden ser asfixiantes.

-Bella, ¿qué haces aquí? - me cuestiona Mike, poniéndose más pálido que el papel.

-Me he separado de tu hermano- lo miro con los ojos entornados y él se queda boquiabierto.

-Bella ¿cómo has podido? ¡Significas todo para mi hermano! - exclama.

-Claro, significo el aumento de sus suscriptores… - digo con tono mordaz.

-Eso no es verdad. Él te quiere

-¿Cómo que te separaste de Edward? - grita Rosalie, la esposa de Emmett y mi mejor amiga, entrando a la casa con el pequeño Daemon en brazos-. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te hizo algo ese rufián? Si es así lo mataré - gruñe mientras le pasa a su hijo a Emmett.

-Hola, Rose. Me alegro de verte también - saludo, riéndome y ella me observa enojada.

-Dime que fue lo que sucedió - exige.

-Está bien, te lo explicaré. Solo quiero que Mike salga de aquí- miro a mi cuñado con desconfianza.

-¿Por qué? - pregunta decepcionado.

-Eres el principal cómplice de Edward así que no voy a involucrarte en esto, no confío en ti. Si quieres saber que pasó ve a preguntárselo a él…

-Auch, eso dolió, Bella- se lleva la mano izquierda al pecho, justo donde está ubicado el corazón-. Dile algo, papá. No quiero quedarme fuera de lo que sea que esté pasando- le pide a Carlisle quien niega con la cabeza.

-Tampoco confío en ti. Las bromas que Edward y tú nos han hecho han sido muy pasadas. Solo porque eres mi hijo y no participas en todas las bromas no te echo de la casa…

-Yo no te echaría bajo ninguna circunstancia pero tampoco confío en ti- le dice Esme-. Tampoco en Edward…

-¡Mamá! - Mike hace un puchero bastante gracioso-. ¿Tú también?

-Yo también. Quizá no haya sido yo quien te diera a luz pero te conozco como la palma de mi mano y sé que correrás a decirle todo a Edward…

-Pero mamá yo no haré eso si me lo piden… - Mike comienza a protestar pero Esme alza la mano para hacerlo callar.

-Sal de aquí, jovencito

Mike se encoge de hombros desganadamente y da media vuelta para irse. La compasión ablanda mi corazón en ese instante.

-Espera, Mike. Te voy a dar una oportunidad- le digo suspirando. Toda la familia me mira incrédula, incluido Mike-. Voy a necesitar tu ayuda para lo que tengo planeado…

-¿Qué tienes planeado? - me pregunta mi suegra.

-Vamos a la sala. Voy a empezar desde el principio para que Emmett, Rose y Mike estén al tanto…

.

.

.

-Yo lo mato- masculla Rose cuando termino de explicar lo que pasó-. Estoy harta de todo lo que te hace y nos hace a nosotros, no soporto más sus bromas…

-Yo tampoco- dice Emmett, extrañamente serio-. Me considero una persona bromista y con buen sentido del humor, pero lo que hace Edward es pasarse de la raya. Aun no le perdono aquella broma donde dejamos a Daemon con ustedes y lanzó un muñeco con su ropa desde la ventana para hacernos creer que se cayó…

-¡No me lo recuerdes! - grita Rose-. Terminé en el hospital esa ocasión. Pensé que mi bebito… - se estremece, mirando a su pequeño que duerme en el sofá y yo también lo hago al recordar ese horrible día.

-Y aun así siguió riéndose y subió el video- interviene Mike, sonriendo incómodo -. Le dije que no era buena idea pero no quiso escucharme…

-Yo aún le tengo rencor por los hombres armados que entraron a la iglesia en nuestra renovación de votos- gruñe Carlisle-. Casi pierdo a mi esposa por un ataque de nervios…

-Créeme que eso no es nada comparado a cuando un día llegó con unos estudios que indicaban que tenía cáncer- dice Esme con una expresión de enfado y yo gruño por lo bajo ya que esa broma no fue para ella solamente.

-Es por eso que he venido aquí. Pensaba dejar a Edward pero se me ocurrió una idea mejor…

Todos me miran con atención y cautela y de pronto me doy cuenta de que estoy de pie en medio de la sala. _No, no debes avergonzarme ahora por ser el centro de atención._

Al ver que nadie me pregunta verbalmente sino con la mirada, decido proseguir.

-Vengarnos de Edward. Devolverle cada una de las bromas fuertes que nos ha hecho

-Me gusta la idea. Apoyo la moción- sonríe Rosalie.

-Yo también - Emmett se muestra entusiasmado.

-Chicos, no sé si sea buena idea pero los apoyaré- suspira Esme.

-Sin dudar me uno a la causa- dice mi suegro-. Es mi hijo pero se lo merece…

-Yo… ¡También los apoyo! - exclama Mike-. No quiero que me odien más de lo que ya lo hacen…

-Hijo, nosotros te amamos- gruñe mi suegra-. No vuelvas a decir eso…

-Pero no confían en mí - dice Mike con tristeza.

-Confiamos en ti, hijo- Carlisle le sonríe -. Te daremos una oportunidad…

-¡Gracias! - Mike se levanta para abrazarlos-. Les juro que no los defraudaré…

-Eso esperamos…

-Debemos poner manos a la obra- Rosalie se frota las manos y una sonrisa realmente malévola se instala en su rostro.

-Vaya, tú sí que odias a Edward- Emmett se carcajea cuando estamos en el comedor con una hoja llena de sugerencias de venganzas. Hasta ahora las más fuertes han sido las de Rosalie. Realmente no conocía su vena vengativa y llego a la conclusión de que lo mejor es no meterse con ella.

-Rosalie, ¿no crees que el punto cuatro es exagerado? - Mike traga saliva con nerviosismo, seguramente pensando en que no debe traicionarnos.

-No, es lo menos que se merece- responde ella-. Edward hizo algo parecido en una ocasión, ¿por qué no regresársela?

Todos asentimos después de reflexionarlo unos segundos.

-Tienes razón, Edward es un insensible, quizá no se asuste tanto- dice Emmett.

-Si Bella es la afectada, creo que no le causará tanta gracia- lo contradice Mike-. Además ¿quién será el culpable?

-Tú - decimos todos al unísono y mi cuñado se vuelve a poner pálido.

-¡¿Yo?! ¿Por qué yo?

-Tú fuiste su cómplice hasta este día, lo mereces- le explica Rosalie-. Serás tú quien la atropelle, Emmett conseguirá a los paramédicos y la ambulancia, Bella será la víctima. Esme,Carlisle y yo lloraremos mientras mi esposo intenta matarte…

-El carro de la funeraria lo conseguiré yo- dice Carlisle riéndose-. ¿Qué? No me miren así. Si vamos a hacerlo, debemos hacerlo bien…

-Excelente, eso tengo que anotarlo- Rosalie se apresura a escribir la brillante idea de mi suegro-. El plan quedará así por el momento, debemos ir perfeccionándolo…

-Yo tengo una idea- Esme levanta la mano tímidamente.

-Te escucho, querida suegra- dice Rose.

-Podemos crear un canal de YouTube y subir a internet cada una de las bromas que le hagamos a Edward. Creo que a la gente le gustará, por lo menos llamará la atención de una buena cantidad de suscriptores de mi hijo

-¡Es una grandiosa idea! - chillo emocionada.

-Esme, ahora más que nunca estoy convencido de que lo mejor que pude hacer fue casarme contigo - bromea mi suegro, dándole un beso en la sien-. Tienes una mente brillante…

-Tengo una suegra brillante, no cabe duda- el orgullo es evidente en la mirada de mi amiga.

-Basta, no es para tanto- Esme se sonroja ligeramente lo cual le da un aspecto sumamente adorable. Ella luce demasiado joven para su edad. Su rostro de facciones delicadas en forma de corazón y su cabello color caoba siempre me han dado envidia. Su belleza es natural, al contrario que la de mi madre, que ha gastado una fortuna en cirugías plásticas…

-Es una grandiosa idea- opino-. Yo me encargaré de crear el canal…

-¿Podríamos llamarlo The Cullen Revenge? - pregunta Emmett.

-Me gusta el nombre. Creo que se queda- respondo.

-Da igual como se llame el canal, lo importante es la venganza- dice mi suegro.

-Si no hay ninguna objeción, procederé a crear el canal- aviso. Todos niegan con la cabeza.

-Adelante, puedes usar mi portátil- Emmett se levanta para dirigirse a su recámara. En pocos minutos me entrega el aparato.

-Por cierto, ¿no les parece extraño que Edward no haya buscado a Bella? - Rosalie me mira extrañada-. Estoy impaciente por realizar la primera broma…

-Eh… está durmiendo- explico-. Le hice creer que me quedaría y cuando se quedó dormido, empaqué mis cosas y vine…

-Ese chico sí que tiene el sueño pesado. Cuando era un bebé me llevé muchísimos sustos- relata Esme.

Segundos después escuchamos el sonido estridente del teléfono.

-Debe ser Edward- dice Esme, sonriendo levemente mientras se levanta para ir a contestar-. Pondré el altavoz…

-Y aquí está nuestra primera venganza- susurra Rosalie.

Yo me encojo de hombros. No creo que esta broma vaya a resultar como esperamos. Edward es demasiado astuto como para advertir que lo que su madre va a decirle se trata de una broma.

-¿Hola? - contesta Esme con el teléfono volteando hacia arriba para que todos escuchemos.

- _¡Mamá, tienes que ayudarme!_ \- el grito de Edward me hace alzar las cejas, perpleja.

-¿Qué ocurre? - el tono de mi suegra es asombrosamente despreocupado.

 _-Bella se fue, me dejó una nota. Sus cosas ya no están y no me contesta el celular…_ \- el tono desesperado e histérico de mi novio me forma un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Y yo que puedo hacer? Si te dejó es porque hiciste algo. De nuevo

- _Sí, si lo hice. Pero te juro que amo a Bella y no quiero perderla…_

-Demasiado tarde, querido. Bella ha venido a despedirse. Se marcha a Phoenix con sus padres…

 _-¡No! ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!_

-Yo siempre hablo en serio, a diferencia de ti

Rosalie se tapa la boca con ambas manos. Ese diálogo no estaba contemplado pero sin duda es perfecto y creo que mi amiga piensa exactamente lo mismo.

- _Mamá, no seas cruel. Ayúdame a recuperarla…_

-No, hijo. La has perdido

- _No puedo creer que se haya ido, no tiene dinero para irse. Nuestros ahorros están intactos…_

No puedo evitar resoplar levemente… _¿acaso cree que su sueldo…?_ De acuerdo, vivo de su sueldo prácticamente. Mierda, la broma ha fracasado terriblemente.

-Nosotros le prestamos el dinero para que se marchara

Contengo el impulso de ir a abrazar a mi suegra y besarla hasta acabar con sus mejillas. Eso ha sido magnífico.

- _¿Por qué demonios has hecho eso, mamá? ¡Sabes que la amo!_ \- grita mi novio.

 _Contrólense, malditas mariposas en el estómago_ , pienso enfadada. Detesto estar tan perdidamente enamorada de Edward.

-Porque le haces daño y sabes que la quiero como a una hija más…

- _Pero deberías apoyarme a mí, ella está cometiendo una locura…_

-¿Acaso tú no has cometido locuras? Pero está bien, te ayudaré. Puedes ir al aeropuerto a buscarla, dudo bastante que haya cogido un vuelo a esta hora por lo que tienes oportunidad de encontrarla…

- _Eso haré, iré a buscarla y la traeré de regreso. Si no la encuentro es tu culpa, mamá, que te quede bien claro…_

-A mí no me hablas así, jovencito- lo reprende Esme pero su hijo ya ha colgado el teléfono. La carcajada general que se escucha a continuación despierta a Daemon.

-Tía Bella- dice adormilado y yo me dirijo hacia él tomarlo en mis brazos. Jamás me habían gustado los niños hasta que este pequeño llegó a nuestras vidas hace dos años.

-Hola, mi amor- beso uno de sus regordetas mejillas y lo estrecho entre mis brazos.

-Te ama mucho- Rosalie me sonríe conmovida cuando Daemon recarga su cabeza contra mi hombro y se duerme nuevamente.

-Y yo a él…

.

.

.

-Lástima que no pudimos grabar su reacción - se lamenta Rosalie. Todos se han ido a dormir excepto nosotras y Mike ya que sospechamos que Edward vendrá al no poderme encontrar en el aeropuerto.

-El canal está listo y respecto a lo que dices… no creo que esta sea una broma digna de ser grabada- opino.

-Bueno, tienes razón. Pero el punto número cuatro, tiene que grabarse si o si…

-Debemos conseguir una cámara primero…

-Yo tengo algunas. No todas las puede guardar Edward en su departamento… - dice Mike.

-Hasta que por fin la obsesión de Edward por las cámaras sirve para algo- murmuro.

-¡MADRE, ABREME ESA MALDITA PUERTA!- el grito de Edward nos hace estremecer a los tres.

\- Ve a esconderte- me indica Rosalie y yo asiento mientras corro al baño que está en el primer piso. Edward nunca me encontrará aquí pues detesta este baño ya que una vez encontró a mi cuñado y a Rose haciendo de las suyas. Me rio al recordar lo traumatizado que quedó luego de eso.

\- ¿Qué pasó, Edward?- escucho preguntar a Mike luego de abrir la puerta.

\- ¿Por qué gritas así? Tus padres están durmiendo- lo riñe Rose.

\- ¡No encontré a Bella!- exclama mi novio-. La perdí para siempre...

\- Tú te lo buscaste- gruñe Rosalie.

\- Iré al baño. Voy a hacer un viaje largo- me siento tranquila pues sé que no entrará a este baño.

\- ¿A dónde diablos irás?- lo cuestiona Rosalie.

-A Phoenix, voy a buscar a Bella. Mike, dame las llaves de tu auto

\- Mike no te dará nada- responde mi amiga antes de que el aludido pueda hacerlo.

\- Mi auto no está en condiciones para un viaje, Edward- le dice Mike.

\- Está bien, tomaré un vuelo. Ahora, voy al baño

\- ¡A ese baño no!- grita Rose y yo me quedo estática por el miedo.

\- ¿Por qué no?- pregunta mi novio, extrañado. La perilla gira pero la puerta no se abre.

 _Maldito Edward y sus pasos sigilosos._

Al fin reacciono y me escondo en la ducha. Por fortuna Esme no ha reemplazado la cortina por una puerta corrediza como era su plan.

\- ¿No recuerdas lo que pasó? - contesta Rosalie. _Buena esa_.

\- Ahora me importa un bledo. Lo único que quiero es encontrar a Bella

\- Pero Bella no está en el baño

No puedo evitar golpear mi frente con la palma de la mano debido a la frustración. Gracias a la genial (nótese el sarcasmo) frase de Mike, Edward va a sospechar.

\- Lo sé, pero quiero ir al baño antes de largarme

En ese momento Edward entra al baño. El corazón se me sube a la garganta cuando él cierra la puerta con seguro.

 _Por favor que no se dé cuenta_ , ruego en mi mente.

Edward hace sus necesidades rápidamente y pienso que estoy salvada hasta que él baja la tapa del inodoro y se sienta a fumar un cigarrillo. Él solo fuma cuando realmente está nervioso.

\- ¿Por qué carajo te fuiste?- pregunta en voz baja.

 _Porque eres un idiota,_ quiero contestarle.

\- Está bien, te fuiste porque soy idiota- suspira-. De igual manera no debiste. Pensé que te quedarías después de haberme hecho el amor tan jodidamente espectacular, solo me ilusionaste

Una sonrisa enorme se instala en mi rostro sin quererlo... _¿Así que te gustó, eh?_

\- Cuando te encuentre lo primero que haga será estrangularte- gruñe.

 _JA ¿estrangularme?_ pienso molesta. _La que debería estrangular a alguien soy yo_.

\- No, mejor te haré el amor de tal manera que no puedas moverte en una semana

 _Claro que sí, campeón, lo que digas_ sonrío sarcástica.

\- Edward, hijo ¿Estás ahí?- la voz de Esme hace que Edward se sobresalte y apague el cigarro a una velocidad impresionante. Pongo los ojos en blanco.

\- Sí, mamá, ya voy- contesta Edward levantándose del baño y jalando la cadena para que su madre piense que estaba haciendo algo más que pis. Realmente me alegro de que eso sea una mentira ya que de haberlo hecho yo habría muerto intoxicada.

Mi novio sale del baño y yo suspiro aliviada aunque rápidamente me tenso ya que no logro escuchar lo que pasa afuera. Parece ser que se han ido a la cocina.

Pasa lo que me parece una maldita eternidad cuando Esme entra al baño y me ve sentada en la taza.

\- Edward se fue a casa. Tuvimos que decirle que no te marchaste a Phoenix sino a un hotel...

\- Pero...

\- Está aterrado ante la idea de perderte. Estaba dispuesto a ir a buscarte a Phoenix. Él te ama...

\- Y yo a él, pero...

\- De todas maneras nos vengaremos- se ríe-. Una vez que un Cullen se compromete a algo, no da marcha atrás...

\- Gracias, Esme...- me levanto para abrazarla. Ella corresponde a mi gesto de manera muy maternal y mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Como me habría gustado que mi madre me abrazara de esa forma.

* * *

 **Espero que les guste el capítulo: D trataré de actualizar pronto jijij**.

 **Cami-twilighter** **,** **PameHart** **,** **BellaSwanMasen** **,** **annel-edward** **,** **Leah De Call** **,andrea. chavezmunoz** **,** **AraVM** **,** **karo29** **,** **m3lanii** **muchisiiiimas gracias por sus hermosos comentarios. No saben lo mucho que me alegra leerlas, también agradezco a las chicas en face que me hicieron saber que leyeron y que les gustó. Significa mucho para mí su apoyo! De verdad muchas gracias…**


End file.
